The purpose of this clinical trial is to assess the growth hormone pattern of patients diagnosed with acromegaly by obtaining serial blood sampling over an eight-hour period; to examine the sleep pattern and stages of sleep these patients experienced at the time of blood sampling; and to analyse these patterns in light of the patient diagnosis.